Courtship
by persian85033
Summary: Kunzite and Minako meet while negotiating a marriage treaty between Serenity and Endymion. I'm not 100 percent sure about the rating especially towards the ending, so I decided T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Minako!"exclaimed Princess Serenity. "I don't think I've ever been happier to see you!"

Minako had arrived from her home planet, Venus, to negotiate the agreement for Princess Serenity of the Moon's marriage to Prince Endymion of Earth. The Prince and the Princess had met at a ball given by the princess's mother, the Empress of the Moon.

"I'm also excited to be here, Your Imperial Highness!"said Minako. "I could definitely see that you and His Highness of Earth are in love with each other."

"Of course, Minako."said Serenity. "I think it was love at first sight. I am so glad that Mama never betrothed me to anyone."

"Your Lady Mother, the Empress is too sensible to believe in those arranged marriages. And I'm sure it makes her happy to see you so happy. She would never see you married to someone you did not love. Although we'll have to see about the terms of the marriage treaty first."Minako pretended to look grim. "One never knows."

"You don't think there will be a problem, do you?"asked Serenity anxiously.

"Oh, I don't know."sighed Minako.

Serenity looked anxious.

"You're right. Perhaps they will make it difficult, but you _will_ arrange it, won't you?"

Minako laughed.

"Of course, Serenity! I was only pretending! You know better than anyone, that there is no one better suited for the job than myself, the Soldier of Love. That this marriage will be brought about, no need to worry. I don't think the Empress will have set too many conditions, not after seeing how you and Prince Endymion care for one another. For the Terrans, I will certainly have an answer to every single condition they want. I don't think that they will ask for too much. I will tell them that their prince will be set for life."


	2. Chapter 2

Minako was to meet the general who was sent to negotiate the treaty on behalf of Earth.

"He is the leader of the prince's shitennou."Artemis told her.

The double door to her presence chamber opened, and the shitennou general walked in. Minako held out her hand and he knelt before her and kissed it.

She also made no gesture as to sit down.

It's certainly a good thing I am here, thought Artemis. Minako seemed to have been overcome. And precisely at a moment like this!

"Minako _sit down_!"he whispered, hoping she'd hear and take note.

He couldn't walk from his place at the arm of her chair. That would be even worse.

"We are happy to welcome you to the Moon, my lord."spoke Artemis, since Minako didn't say anything.

Both of them turned to Artemis as if they had only noticed he was there.

"Oh, oh, yes, this is Artemis! He is my advisor."said Minako. "He's supposed to be here. He _is_ here, I mean. And given that this is the first time I've done this and all."

"There's no need to worry Your Royal Highness. It is the first time I have had to, as well."

"Isn't it odd? Both your master and my mistress wed before the two of us. And both of us having to draw up the very first treaty the first time."

"I'm not sure what you find so amusing about it, Your Royal Highness."

"Oh, _don't_ you? It's just that it seems such a coincidence. Do you believe in coincidences, my Lord?"

"No, I don't."

"Then we _coincide_ on that, too!"

Serenity and the other planetary princesses were anxious to hear about Minako's meeting with the general, especially Serenity.

"What did he say?"asked Makoto.

"That he believes in coincidences."said Minako.

The others stared.

"Er, coincidences?"asked Rei. "About what?"

"That we are drawing up the crown princess's and the crown prince's marriage treaty."

"That's no coincidence."said Rei. "Everyone's always known that you would be the one to draw up the princess's marriage treaty."

Minako didn't seem to be listening, however. She seemed to be off in her own thoughts.

 _Flareup4Ratchet-Thanks for your review. I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my stories._


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we should begin to discuss the marriage treaty."said Kunzite.

"I think you rush things, my lord."

"I believe Their Royal Highness do wish this to be rushed."he said, sternly.

"Now, don't talk to me in that tone."said Minako playfully. "Especially in front of Artemis. The only ones allowed to do so are him, the Crown Princess and the Empress."

Artemis was about to do so, telling her that she was not giving a good impression representing the Empress at all, but decided against it. That might be even worse.

"I agree with his Lordship."said Artemis, instead. "I do think that Their Royal Highnesses, as well as Her Imperial Majesty would wish things to be rushed."

"That's something new from you, Artemis. Shouldn't things always be thought thru?"

 _Not by taking it as a game, Minako_ , he wanted to say aloud, and tried to get the message across by his expression.

Minako ignored him. Instead, she sighed, pretending to be downcast. She really was taking it as anything but a game. If only Artemis was not here.

"Can I argue against the two of you?"she asked. "Is that a way to treat a Planetary Princess?"

"Putting off something like this is no way to treat my master or your mistress, either, Your Royal Highness."

"Call me Minako."

Both Artemis and Kunzite stared in surprise.

"What?"she asked. "All my immediate circle does."

"I am not part of your immediate circle, Highness."Kunzite said, as though to remind her.

"But I just get the feeling that perhaps you will be, my Lord."she said.

Kunzite looked surprised. Did she behave so familiarly with everyone she met? Like all Venusians, she seemed to almost read his thoughts.

"I am not familiar with everyone I meet. Not just anyone. Only certain individuals."this time she seemed to be serious.

"Just what in the galaxy do you mean by that, if I may ask, especially when you say certain individuals?"

And why would he be one of those individuals?

"The Crown Princess and the Prince will marry, so I suppose you're right. You both serve each of them."said Artemis, trying to make sense of what Minako was saying. "But we will get on with this."

"Yes."Kunzite agreed with him. "We should. Right away. Still, I will not call Your Royal Highness by your given name. That would be disrespectful. And too familiar."

"Oh, very well."sighed Minako.

Just why did Artemis have to be sitting here? She reached out and pulled his tail.

"But we will get better aquatinted, I'm sure. And I will then decide what is and isn't disrespectful to me."

* * *

"It was absolutely disgraceful!"said Artemis.

The others had been waiting, Serenity especially impatient to hear how it had gone.

Serenity looked distressed.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"He means nothing. It's simply that he can't stand that I'm the one doing this, and he's not."Minako told them.

"Do they object to something?"asked Ami. "Is that why you were taking so long?"

"Now there, you see? They haven't even started discussing even the details!"

"Why not?"demanded Serenity. "What does my lady mother ask?

"You come with a handsome dowry, Imperial Highness, obviously. You will inherit your mother's throne. Any sons you might have, they can be married to foreign planetary princesses. They will also be given Lunarian titles, and can marry daughters of Lunarian nobles. The Prince of Earth himself will be given the title of Prince Consort, and will be supplied with a good income. The Empress wants it to be her granddaughter to inherit the Crown of Earth."she told them. "That shouldn't be too much to ask. On Earth, it is sons who inherit titles, not daughters. The Empress wants the title for her granddaughter. That is all."

"I will be happy to have a son inherit the throne. Mine, even, if that is what the Prince is objecting to."

"Absolutely not!"said Rei. "What are you thinking, Imperial Highness? Imagine, a man on the throne of the Empire of the Moon! The entire empire would be ruled by his favorites! Men are weak. I am glad that my mother was the reigning princess, not my father. She ruled Mars, not him! _He_ was ruled by his favorites! Of which he had many. He allowed himself to be seduced by any woman."

Why marry someone, wondered Minako. If you did not wish to be true to them.

"That hasn't even come up yet, Imperial Highness. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, if we ever do. Don't fret. That is simply the one thing the Empress insists on. She's willing to give way to anything else."

"I'm sure that if necessary, she will give way to that, too, Imperial Highness."Makoto assured. "She wants you to be happy, after all."

"I will talk to Mother."

"Like I said, don't fret."Minako told her hurriedly.

If there was some disagreement between the Empress, her daughter, and Prince Endymion, it might be that it might be called off. If it was called off, the prince and his entire retinue would return to Earth. That should not happen, she thought, frantically. It was selfish of her, she knew, but it was just something that she knew she could not bear.

"The prince should be honored to have been offered the princess's hand, instead of putting objections."said Rei.

"You little know."Minako sighed.

"And you do?"

"Why, yes. I do believe I do."

"I hope someone will be court me soon."said Makoto.

"I wish to learn and be a good sovereign first."said Ami.

"And you?"Makoto turned to Rei. "You plan to reign alone?"

"That is just what I intend to do."the newly crowned Princess of Mars answered. "Regardless of who I marry, he will know that _I_ will be the one who rules."

"Whoever marries you will have to be nothing short of the very embodiment of patience."said Minako. "And one of your duties is to provide your subjects with an heiress. Now without one, that would also be chaos. After your own death, anyway."

"I plan to live many, many more centuries, you know."replied Rei.

* * *

 _Flareup4Ratchet-most likely he was. Or perhaps he found her a little amusing at the same time. I'll definitely be writing more on Minako and Kunzite. Ceres, too. They're my favorite couple, and she was also a favorite of mine._


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you prefer drinks that come from a fruit or from a grain?"Minako asked Kunzite. "I know most people are more partial to wine. I myself prefer rye whisky. But that comes from my years as Duchess of Ceres. But you don't think whisky is a drink for cultured people. Cultured people drink wine, am I right?"

"You are wrong."Kunzite answered.

How would she have guessed? She had just voiced the very same thing he had thought. He did think cultured people drank wine, not spirits.

She had taken special care with her toilette that morning. To make the best impression, she said. Instead of in the presence chamber, they were in her parlor, and she was serving the wine herself.

"My father was from Bacchus, so I can appreciate wine just as well as anyone else. They have some of the best vineyards."

She took a bottle Kunzite hadn't noticed, from one of the tables in room and handed it to him.

"For you, my Lord."she said. "It made it all the way here precisely from the royal vineyards of the Princess of Bacchus."

"You wish me to give it to the prince?"

"Oh, no! It is for you, My Lord."

Kunzite looked surprised. Him?

"I really couldn't accept such a gift, Your Highness."he said.

"I shall take it as an insult if you don't. I selected this one especially for you. And don't worry. I said it was one of the best, not the best, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, I thank you, Your Highness, but I don't think we are here to discuss your relatives, or their fine vineyards, or wine. We are here to discuss the Crown Prince and Crown Princess's marriage."

He looked around, noticing that there was no one else in the room.

"I thought your advisor, this Lord Artemis, would be here."he said. "And why in your palour?"

"Artemis is a little busy."Minako answered. "For the parlour, I like it much better than the audience better. I don't insist on ceremony, either."

"Shouldn't he be here?"

"Like I said, he's a little busy at the moment."

Kunzite stood up.

"Then maybe we should wait until he finds time."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he's kept informed. And how _dare_ you rise before I give you leave!"she said. "Or think of leaving the room before I give you leave to do so! Is that the bad etiquette people are taught on Earth? One would think you had never been taught good manners."

He obviously was not giving a good account at all. The princess was of a much higher standing than him. Minako gestured that he sit back down, so he did.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. Believe me that is not the norm at the Terran court."

"Just at your own in the Middle East?"

"Absolutely not!"

And it definitely wasn't. If there was something he insisted on, not just at his own court, but especially in that of the Crown Prince's it was proper etiquette, and here he had just broken proper etiquette by standing in front of the princess, and almost turning his back on her and walking out.

"Just in front of _me_?"

"I apologize for my slip of etiquette."he repeated.

"Don't worry."she waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Like you said, it was simply a slip of etiquette. But…I suppose, even without Artemis here, we should begin to discuss the treaty. The princess comes with a handsome dowry, the prince will basically be set for life, he will be Crown Prince of the Moon, as well as Duke of Serenity. The Empress only insists that it is her granddaughter who inherits the title of Princess of Earth."she summed up.

"That is very generous of Her Imperial Majesty."he answered.

"The only other thing is probably that she insists is just that she wishes the wedding to take place as soon as possible, you know."

* * *

"What did he say? Did he object to any of the terms?"asked Serenity.

"No."

Minako shook her head.

"As a matter of fact I think he was very pleased with the terms the Empress offered."she continued. "If he'd had any objection to having a daughter inherit the throne instead of a son, I think the Empress's generosity more than made up for that."

Everyone else looked relieved.

"The only thing, of course, was that the wedding take place without delay."

She did not tell them that this was something she had said, not Kunzite. Serenity looked thrilled.

"You see, Your Highness?"said Makoto. "There was no need to worry."

"Oh, I know that Minako would certainly work this out. It is simply that I was so apprehensive."

"Of course, Highness. I understand perfectly, believe me."said Minako.

She wondered what the Empress would say about her marriage. But of course, she would first have to ask her permission.

* * *

Just why in the galaxy would the Princess of Venus give him such a gift of such a good wine?Kunzite wondered. If anything, she should have given it to the prince.

But then, he'd noticed there was something different about the princess. It wasn't just in looks, either, although she was certainly a very beautiful woman. She had certainly made an impression on him when he had seen her. It was said that those who bathed in the waters of Aphrodite were blessed with eternal beauty, and she definitely had that. Although it seemed that she did not take things quite seriously, he could see that her duty was something she did take seriously. Taking his duty as he did, he did recognize when someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna and Artemis had drawn up the marriage contract and the Empress was signing. Then the Kunzite and Minako signed as well.

"I guess this means we now start planning."said the Empress. "Part of it _is_ that we proceed right away."

She turned to Luna and Artemis.

"These things do take a bit of time, but it can be done in less than one turn of the Moon around its orbit."said Luna.

* * *

Afterwards, Minako gave a small supper party in her rooms. It was supposed to be for the prince and princess, she said. Etiquette demanded that they be invited to be the guests of honor. This was just one of those times, she found etiquette…tedious? The Empress would have been greatly offended if her daughter would not have been invited, as well. If it wasn't for that, her guest of honor would have been someone else.

"I thought we should have a meze."she said.

"It is nice of you to give this supper party, Minako. And we're very grateful for you to have arranged the treaty."said Serenity. "Er, why are there no dumplings?"

"Ah, the cooks must have forgotten!"Minako apologized. "But it won't happen again!"

How could she have forgotten one of the princess's favorite dish?

"You should have told me, and I would have prepared the dishes."Makoto told her.

"I admit I haven't attended such a meze in a long time."Kunzite admitted.

"I suppose it's something you do often?"

"Not often."

"It's different."Ami admitted.

"I've been to mezes. They're somewhat popular in the Middle East."Zoicite told her.

"Then why don't you sample the dishes and tell m-us what you think?"Minako asked him. "Who would know better than yourself?"

"What do we toast with?"asked Nephrite.

"Kvass!"said Minako. "For me, anyway. I know my Lord doesn't think cultured people drink spirits, so I have several wines. Or he might prefer rakia?"

Kunzite turned to the prince, giving as if he mistook Minako to refer to him rather than himself.

"The time I tasted rakia, I wasn't too fond of it. I never thought that about people. But for me, the wine will be fine."

Minako frowned. She had a hard time hiding her emotions, and she was obviously upset that people thought she had referred to Endymion. Makoto suppressed a giggle. Perhaps this wasn't really about the prince and princess. Makoto served Serenity and Endymion, before everyone else. That the meze was Middle Eastern?

"If you must know, kvass isn't drank with the meze, Highness."Kunzite told her. "I think the rakia would be more appropriate."

"And what do we toast to?"asked Nephrite.

"The prince and princess, of course."

Everyone raised their goblets and toasted.

" _You_ must sample the dishes first, my lord."Minako told Kunzite.

* * *

"I did not know you were fond of mezes, Highness."Kunzite commented to Minako afterwards, doing her best to speak in her not to good Terran.

She knew that was his native language, and people were always pleased when one spoke to them in their own language. Languages weren't a Venusian's strong point. They were much better at reading people by their gestures and emotions, which spoke just as loudly as words.

"I did not knew Your Highness spoke Terran."

"A little. But not 'highness'. Like I said, you must call me Minako. I insist."

Kunzite ignored her remark. Instead he handed her a box.

"How lovely! Just how did you know I am so fond of gifts?"

"I believe you will like them. Turkish delights."

"I've been given chocolates, but never Turkish delights!"she exclaimed. "No one has ever given me a box of them before! They look so much prettier, too!"she said, as she opened the box.

* * *

"You asked for an audience with me, Lord Jadeite?"Minako asked, as Jadeite walked into her presence chamber.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness. I am here to ask for your permission-"

"To court the Princess of Mars."she finished for him.

"How did you guess?"

"How could I not? I'm surprised no one else has."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. To her, I don't know. But yes, you do have my permission to court her."

After he left, Minako walked to her bedchamber and opened the package of Turkish delights, and tasted one. Jadeite had asked to court Rei. As leader of the senshi, it would be up to her to give him permission, just as she had been the one to draw up the Serenity's marriage treaty. In her case, it would be the Empress who would give permission or would draw up her own marriage treaty. She wondered if anyone had or would soon be asking to court her.

* * *

 _As he's described in the Materials Collection as having the majesty of an Arabian king, I thought to give a bit of Middle Eastern in this._


	6. Chapter 6

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"demanded Rei.

Minako looked up.

"What do you mean?"she asked, tapping her chin with her fan.

"You _know_ what I mean. Don't pretend you don't."

She threw a bouquet of flowers at her. Deimos just said that one of the pages had brought her the bouquet saying it was for the Princess of Mars, and did not say who it was from. Rei would have sent them back, except the messenger had already left.

"These arrived for me this morning."

"Oh, you have a suitor!"she exclaimed. "How romantic!"

"If I received them, it's because you gave _him_ permission to court me!"

"Who is 'he'?"asked Minako.

"You know who he is."

"Does he have a name?"

"I really don't want to play games. Why did you Lord Jadeite permission to court me?"

"Lord Jadeite did ask, and I see no reason he can't."answered Minako.

"I see plenty!"

"You'll have to put those reasons before him."

"I have too many important things to do to be bothering with this!"

"I'm sure that your subjects hope to see your successoress to the duchy of Vesta soon."

"Those are genuine Jovian roses!"

Neither of them noticed saw Makoto walking in.

"I'd recognize them anywhere! Red and lavender!"she observed.

"Obviously someone has terrible taste in colors."said Rei. "Red and purple."

"You do. Aren't those your colors? Besides, red roses for loving, devotion, and lavender, or purple roses, for love at first sight, regal, or majesty."Makoto explained. "Who are they for?"hoping they might be for her.

"No one! For you."she said, handing her the bouquet to Ami as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh! Me?!"

"Don't tell me they were for…"Makoto pointed to the door Rei had just walked through.

Minako nodded.

"I'd be flattered! Do you know who they're from?"she asked Minako. "Or does she have a secret admirer?"

"Hardly secret as you'll find out soon enough, anyway."Minako told her. "Only why couldn't this man have sent Casablancas instead of roses?"

This upset Makoto.

"What do you mean, instead of roses? There couldn't be any more perfect flowers than roses!"

"I suppose I'll get a vase and put them in some water."said Ami.

"Rei is the first one to have a suitor and she's furious! If I had a suitor, I would be thrilled!"said Makoto.

Ami finished arranging the roses in a vase brought by one of the servants.

"Perhaps not furious, just surprised."said Ami. "You know she has just been crowned Princess of Mars. Before that, as Duchess of Vesta, it was forbidden that she be courted at all."

"And like I said, she is the first one to be courted!"

Minako played with one of her rings, not paying too much attention to Makoto and Ami.

"Don't be arguing."she just said.

"We're not arguing."

"No."Minako agreed vaguely. "You're not."

She had a favorite with whom she had played as a secret admirer once. On Venusian court, known among the galaxy as the Court of Love, people did not bother to keep their affairs a secret. They had thought it would be amusing, and they had sent messages using flowers. Could Kunzite understand the language of flowers, she wondered. Would he dare things such as climb her balcony to see her?

"You're not even listening!"Makoto told her. "Your mind is just who know where in the galaxy lately."

"It's just all this about the princess's marriage, I'm sure. I think everyone is so concerned about everything going right. No one wants to end up like a chicken with its head off."said Ami.

Finally, Minako stood up, her attention back to the subject.

"Ami's right. So Rei didn't like the roses Lord Jadeite sent her. Let's hope he'll have to be the most patient man in the entire galaxy. He'll be devoted to her his entire life, if he does breakthrough to her, I'm sure."

"Who did you say?"asked Makoto.

"Lord Jadeite?"asked Ami.

"Yes. One of the Crown Prince's knights."she answered them. "He asked me for permission to court Rei. Obviously, I granted it, much to her displeasure."

"He might just need an entire garden-full of roses."said Makoto.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a ball held to celebrate Serenity and Endymion's betrothal.

"It's just not fair! I've never fancied being a wallflower."sighed Minako, pretending to look dejected.

"I find that hard to imagine. I don't think being a wallflower suits you at all."

"I suppose that all the gentlemen wish to dance with Princess Serenity."

"If you wish to dance, Your Highness, you need only ask me."Kunzite said.

Minako tapped her chin with her fan, pretending to think.

Looking around, she finally said,"I suppose it is that, or I could just be a wallflower for the rest of the evening."she said, as she clipped her fan on her girdle.

* * *

"But you haven't complimented me on my dress!"she said, as they waltzed. "And to think I had it made to wear tonight, precisely for you."she pretended to look dejected.

"What?"

"Who else would I wear it for?"

Kunzite did not know whether to be surprised or pleased.

"I am very flattered."he finally said. "But you should have worn it for the prince and princess, not for any other reason. You certainly should not have gone to so much trouble for me."

"I thought hearing what you say a very good reason."

She was obviously waiting for him to compliment her.

"I don't like flattery. I would like to hear your honest opinion."she said.

"I think you would spot any attempt at flattery for what it is at once. But the dress agrees with you _very_ well."

"And you mean it honestly?"

"Your Highness would spot flattery at once. And there is absolutely no need for me, or anyone for that matter, to flatter you. I think it would fall short on you."

"You do?"

Even though she hardly ever blushed, she did now. She had always received so many compliments, whether they meant to flatter or not. It just seemed different when he said it.

"Yes."

Kunzite had spoken the same thing to other ladies before. This time, he really meant what he said, though. He'd never courted any of them before.

"I do think you are the most beautiful lady at this ball."

"Including the crown princess?"asked Minako.

"Including the princess."Kunzite answered.

* * *

Rei was sitting with Phobos and Deimos, when Jadeite walked up and spoke to her.

"What is the most beautiful of the crown princess's guardians doing without a dance partner?"he asked.

Rei looked up in surprise, before her expression turned to irritation.

"I am having a conversation with my two ladies."she gestured toward Phobos and Deimos with her fan.

She gestured at Phobos and Deimos with her fan. Normally, people were taken a back and fascinating by the two identical twins. Jadeite, however, only had eyes for Rei and paid them no attention.

"Don't worry about us, Your Highness."said Deimos, cheerfully. "It's the very least you can, to grant his Lordship a dance, after the lovely flowers he sent you!"

"Did you like them?"

"I'm allergic."said Rei cooly. "And I really do _not_ care to dance."

"You are going to make his lordship think you are a clumsy dancer!"said Deimos, the more forward of the two sisters.

"I am sure nothing could be further from the truth."he said.

Deimos looked as if she doubted what he said, only shrugged and smiled, as though saying 'if you say so'.

Rei looked angrily from Deimos, Phobos and Jadeite. She certainly was not clumsy dancer.

"I think I am a little tired. I will retire for the night."


	8. Chapter 8

"This must be a mistake."said Kunzite to the messenger.

"No, my Lord. They are for you."

Who in the galaxy would send him _flowers_ of all things?

"Her Royal Highness of Venus said they were for you. She wanted me to give them to you personally."

"What?"

He stared at the messenger, to the bouquet and back. The Venusians were very romantic people, but to send him flowers? Maybe it was also customary for women to send men flowers. Someone had also taken care to arrange the bouquet. It was arranged in the form of a heart.

"Thank you."he finally said.

He only hoped the messenger would not be spreading the word that he had received flowers. That could make him a laughingstock.

"Do you want me to send a message back to Her Highness?"

Kunzite shook his head.

"No. I will, ah, thank her personally."

They weren't roses, thank goodness. Maybe she wasn't fond of roses herself. Could this be a form of floriography? The Princess of Venus sending him wasurenagusas. In a book, _Poems to Aphrodite, A History of Floriography_ , he saw that they were wasurenagusas. True love.

Among the poems, he found a particular one, written in Venusian.

All know lust, but so few know true love

It is because love and lust are different

The one who loves will give their lives

And the one who lusts would only be looking for a minute

The one who loves does not think, but simply gives everything

Lust can end soon

True love does not know the end

True love is like the heaves and light

True love has no end

It is like the ocean which has no end

In another part of the palace, Minako was reading the same poem. She read it from a book she had inherited from generations of Princess of Venus. The same poem had been written from Aphrodite's own hand, in golden ink.

She had been given the book, when she was crowned. After the crown was put on her head, and she had been given the ring, orb and scepter, after the ceremony, she had been handed the book for her own. It was something she valued far more than any other thing, including all her jewels.

* * *

He found Minako in one of the courtyards.

"Your Royal Highness."

She held out her hand for him to kiss.

"I want to thank you for the, ah, flowers."

"I know it was rather for you to receive them, my Lord. You must not be accustomed to it."

He took one of the flowers he was carrying from the same bouquet and handed it to her. She looked delighted to receive it. They continued to walk.

"Thank you."

"I certainly would never forget you, among so many."

" _Among hundreds of oysters, you will find only one pearl_ , you mean?"she quoted.

"That's a saying I've never heard, but it fits perfectly."

She would certainly give Serenity and Endymion a grand wedding gift, not just for their wedding, but because thanks to it, she had now met Kunzite.

"My ancestress was the one who emerged from that one oyster."she continued.

"I would like to court you, Princess."he said.

So he did ask the Empress. She had sent the forget-me-nots, symbolizing true love.

"I would like nothing better, my lord."she answered.

* * *

"You actually send him flowers?"asked Makoto. "Who ever heard of sending a man flowers?"

"It's not _that_ uncommon."answered Minako. "Not on Venus, anyway. You should know floriography, though. You knew what the roses Lord Jadeite sent Rei meant very well."

"Don't remind me."said Rei.

"Perhaps you should send him flowers as a thank you."suggested Makoto. "You didn't even grant him a dance."

"As if!"

"I saw you retired early."Ami said. "The Empress was worried."

"Oh, yes. She did someone to enquire after me this morning. I said I was only tired."

"You mean you really weren't? You lied to the empress?!"Ami looked horrified. "But the princess was worried, too! You could have ruined her betrothal announcement!"

"I was there when the betrothal was announced."Rei defended herself.

"Maybe you'll attend another one soon enough."said Minako, looking down on the forget-me-not she was holding.

"No, I won't!"she said hotly and left. "You're _very_ mistaken if you think that."

"You mean you'll never attend another ball again?"

"Whoever heard of that?"asked Makoto. "Ever again?"

* * *

 _The 'poem' was certainly not written by me. It is a song, which was sang by Jose Jose. I don't know who composed it, but it is a favorite of mine. As for it having been written in Venusian, the song is actually in Spanish. It was a bit difficult to translate those parts of it in English._

 _Wasurenagusas are forget-me-nots In_ _Hanakotoba, which is the Japanese form of the language of flowers it means true love._


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here!"Rei demanded. "This ward of the palace is for the Crown Princess and her staff! It will look very ill to the Empress if she found out that one of her daughter's betrothed's knights were wandering around here!"

"I never crossed threshold, I assure you. We can teleport. We might not live on separate planets, but we can be at His Highness's side whenever he summons us. I wanted to ask Your Highness for an audience, but I had the feeling you would never grant me one."

"And you were right. I wouldn't have."

"I only ask at least five minutes of your time."

"You've already taken up enough of my time."

"I'll have to ask the Princess of Venus for them, then."

Minako had every right to approve audiences for her. And Rei had no doubt she would grant him one. She'd already given her approval to his courting her. Of course, she could go to the Empress or the Crown Princess, as well, and ask either of them to put an end to this. She tapped her fan on a table, as she thought this.

"Very well."she said slowly. "I will grant you an audience tomorrow. Only _five_ minutes, in my _audience chamber_."

Not in my boudoir, parlor, or anywhere else, she thought.

* * *

Kunzite had never met a woman with whom he could discuss statecraft, or other such subjects with. She was certainly not as empty headed as she seemed. Since he courted her, they often spent most of their time together.

"I like to know what you think on everything. The outer planets which protect our planetary system from invaders, the Moon, the palace, the gardens, even supper."

"You are only teasing me. Perhaps the outer planets, and the Moon, I believe, but about the palace, or the gardens?"

"I am not. Whenever I think about those things, I think about you. You are always in my thoughts."

"I know you did not give the meze for the Crown Prince and Princess, did you, Minako?"

Kunzite had gotten used to using her first name, as she had insisted.

"It was something I'd never done before."she answered. "But who else would I give it for?"

"Did you send them flowers, as well?"

"I hadn't thought of doing that. But you still haven't said who you thought I gave the meze for."

"I guess it could it have been for me?"

"Just how did you guess? I guess I shouldn't make it so obvious."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve."he told her. "Or on your strap."

He reached for the strap of her dress. On it she had embroidered a heart in metallic thread.

"I embroidered them on all my dresses not too long ago. Do you suppose I also did it for the Crown Prince and Princess?"she asked.

Kunzite shook his head.

"No, I don't."

It wasn't possible for her to carry one with her, but she wore the brooch of one. She gave him the miniature. A saboten. The white saboten was surrounded by forget-me-nots.

"You are very forward, Princess."

"I wish to offer myself to you, Lord Kunzite."she said. "And since I am doing so in Venusian fashion, I have decided that only Venusians have the right to refuse. Because I refuse to accept a refusal from you."

* * *

 _In_ _Hanakotoba, the saboten or cactus flower is used to symbolize lust and sex. I have no clue why. That's why she's carrying a brooch of it, not the actual flower. That would be rather uncomfortable._


	10. Chapter 10

"You have actually granted him an audience?"asked Minako.

Rei looked surprised.

"News travels fast."

"It's court. You know it's just about impossible to keep secrets around here. The walls have ears."

"There must have been someone hidden behind the tapestry."said Ami.

"That's not what I meant. Like I said, it's impossible to keep secrets here. At all."

"That's true."Makoto agreed. "I'm interested in knowing why you changed your mind."

Rei looked toward Minako, who had no trouble understand what the look she was giving her meant.

"Yes. I would have. Not fifteen minutes, though, but have canceled all of your appointments for the day, so you would have had all day."

"The three of you enjoy making fun of me."Rei said. "Are you in on all this? Especially you?"she asked Minako.

"Us?"asked Makoto. "In on what?"

"Maybe I'm becoming a bit paranoid."Rei shook her head. "You're right in that news travels fast."

"You've never minded how fast news travels. What's so particular about who you grant audiences?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"You only have five minutes."said Rei, gesturing towards the clock.

She sat on her throne, under her canopy of state. She planned to look imposing.

"And then you leave!"she continued.

Jadeite bowed.

"Thank you for granting me this audience, Royal Highness."he said. "Do you time all of your audiences?"

"I have many duties. So just say what you came to say and leave."

"Then I guess I don't have much time. I have to say there is a fire, that passion, about you."

"Be careful when you play with fire, lest you be burned."

"I think I already have been."

"Leave at once!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You offered yourself to him?"asked Makoto.

Ami pretended to be absorbed in a book she was reading, which she was holding almost in front of her face.

"Yes I did. And he accepted."

"He never struck me as your type."said Makoto.

"Why not?"

"He seems so…aloof."

"His title is the Knight of Affection, and it is not a misnomer. I could see that when I met him."

"I wish there was a Jovian fashion to offer."

"I am grateful we don't have any particular thing."said Ami.

"Did he think you were forward?"

"Yes, he did. But at my court, we were never taught to be too subtle. Maybe only as a game, or for amusement, but never too subtle about our feelings. Coquetry was one of the lessons I was given in the schoolroom, actually. Just in case it doesn't come to one naturally."

"That's why gossip travels so incredibly fast at the Venusian court."said Rei. "That type of gossip, anyway."

"I don't wish this to become gossip. Or at least only gossip."said Minako.

There wouldn't be any way to stop the gossip, she knew. At least among her ladies. It wasn't that she minded it. It was more that one had to be mindful of the customs of other planets.

"Do you think maybe he thought was _too_ forward?"she asked, her fan stopping in midair.

On Venus, it was extremely rare for anyone to come to their marriage bed a virgin. Even when the bride was presented to her groom. On most worlds, people expected the opposite. Everyone at court knew who offered oneself and to who. No one bothered to hide their affairs. That only among unmarried, however. Married people did not seek, or have, affairs, given that they wanted no one but the life partner they chose. Marriage was something Venusians did not view lightly. Pre marriage affairs, perhaps, but not marriage itself. They were a monogamous people.

When she had decided to offer herself to Kunzite, it was not a light decision. Just like in Aphrodite's poem, there was a difference between love and lust. Most people would think the two were the same. All Venusians knew the difference.

When he had accepted her offer, how did he take it? Maybe she had been too forward to him, and he viewed it lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"I do not take you lightly, Minako. If I did, I would have refused. When I asked the Empress for permission to court you, I didn't mean anything about it lightly."Kunzite told her. "I know that your ways are a little different, coming from Venus. And I know you don't believe in long betrothals, either."

"I've never felt so foolish before."she sighed. "I've only known other Venusians, never non-Venusians. But I don't believe in marriages for honor or duty, my Lord,"she said firmly. "I only believe in marriages for love."

"I actually never really asked the Empress if I could court you. I asked her for your hand in marriage. She insisted that I court you for at least a few months, however."

"If you had asked me, I would have said yes right away! We will let the Empress know that my answer is yes, I do wish to marry you, Lord Kunzite."


	13. Chapter 13

Some people considered courtships and betrothals to last for years. Venusians certainly did not believe in long courtships.

"A year, at least?"said Makoto.

"Far too long."she had said.

"You can't get married before the crown prince and princess."Ami told her.

"They still won't be married for another eight months, at least! My parents did not even court for _that_ long!"

* * *

It seemed like everywhere, everyone found something to postpone. Of course, Serenity and Endymion's wedding would take place soon.

"Then, there is the question of his allowance."said Artemis.

"How much did my father have? Or any prince consort for that matter?"she asked irritably. "You just give him the same."

"Your father was a prince of Bacchus, a younger brother of the Princess of Bacchuss. Your grandfather, a prince of Neptune. Both brothers of planetary princesses. They didn't receive much from their native planets. They had to receive their income here. Lord Kunzite, would be a king in his own right, on Earth. He is given an allowance there. And of course, you would, too, as his consort, on Earth, so we would have to see to that, too."

This last part did seem to catch Minako's attention.

"So, we just do both!"she said.

"No, no."insisted Artemis. "Hmm, your own comes the duchy of the Scallop Mountain, as well as the Ovda. As a Teran consort, you'd be given one there. You don't want to be seen as having _too_ large an allowance."

"You're right."she admitted. "Well, give him one of my duchies."

"You can't have the same income as him. Yours has to be more."

And so on and so on. After one thing was figured out, trust Artemis to come up with something more.

* * *

Finally, the Empress herself placed the Venusian nuptial crown, along with the earring. Her wedding gown was of cloth of gold, and embroidered with golden hearts and with wreaths of myrtle blossoms. Venusians did not wear veils for their wedding, but the most handsome girdles. In Minako's case, Aphrodite's own girdle. The outer dress was made of myrtle wreath met precisely at the girdle, creating what looked like a floral pyramid, with the underskirt heavily embroidered with her planetary symbol, the shapes of the golden apples, scallop shells, and her own monogram. She also wore no mantle, like other royal brides. As in proper court dress, it had long, open, hanging sleeves, which reached almost to the ground, almost as long as her skirt and hung from her shoulders.

Venusian royal brides were different in the fact that they wore no mantle, as well as no veil, and the skirts were not voluminous, either. One did not want a heavy mantle or voluminous skirt that might call attention away from the bride herself, and especially, in Minako's case, her ancestress's own girdle. While on other planets, the dresses might be voluminous and brides wearing a veil, on Venus, it was the girdle which was the main design on the dress. Many wore the girdles their mother's or sisters had worn. In Minako's case, it was Aphrodite's own girdle.

The Empress climbed into her carriage first. She would go first, and the Crown Prince and Princess. Precedence and rank were something which the Empress took very seriously, and which in this case, demanded that they come before the bride. Then Minako in the one before them. As the guns sounded their 400 salute, and the procession started. The people cheered. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of their princess and empress. The palaces balconies which overlooked the processions were rented at the highest price, just to see the procession. After the bride, came the other senshi, and any other foreign relatives of both the bride or bridegroom. Luna and Artemis were particularly happy to see Princess Mau.


End file.
